


Flickering Firelight

by phoelynfabulous



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Temporary Character Death, also somebody dies but i think the curse word is more important here, its fine trust me, teen because there is exactly one curse word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoelynfabulous/pseuds/phoelynfabulous
Summary: "Dark Magic" is a slightly misleading term. It's sort of lost in translation - it doesn't mean magic of shadows, really, it means dark as in cruel. Really, it'd be better translated to "ill-advised magic".For example, it is ill-advised to use a spell designed to remove all the magic in a small area. It is also ill-advised to resurrect someone by binding their soul to their body via elemental chain.This did not stop Magolor, this did not stop Hyness, but it did stop a mage sister dead in her tracks.
Kudos: 26





	Flickering Firelight

He dashed to the side right in time to avoid the thrown fireballs, the mage cackling in her glee. Magolor prepared his own revolution flames in an attempt to fight fire with fire, but the charge time proved to be not worth the effort as Flamberge closed in again with a swing of her sword, leaving a trail of flames behind her.

In the bleachers, her sisters cheered her on, shouting something with far too many Js in it as encouragement. The rest of the Star Allies just whooped because it was an entertaining sparring match.

Magolor backed up to give himself room to breathe, just firing off whatever spells he could to gain distance, but Flamberge was ruthless and continued to pursue him, right on his tail no matter how hard he tried.

He teleported backwards, then, upon seeing the mage readying another fire spell, quickly cast his magic cancelling spell to retaliate.

\-------

Flamberge.

Loved.

Fighting.

The only thing she loved more than a good sparring match was a good sparring match with a new, skilled opponent. She'd fought with Franny and Zanny more times than she could count, but now she had all these new friends who'd totally kicked her ass before! And she was ecstatic to learn how they fought.

Take, for instance, the local mage Magolor.

He held up a pretty good poker face in the beginning! He looked so serious and yet excited, even when put in a pretty rough position, he didn't falter for a second, and was really clever, too! He had a super wide range of spells and was super creative with them! It reminded her a lil of both her dear Francisca and of Hyness. That was her point of reference as she dueled him.

However, as the fight went on and the tension got higher, it became clearer and clearer in his face that, to her delight, Flamberge was winning. Zan would definitely give him a stern talking to about that - you gotta stay confident in a fight! If you let your enemy know they're winning then they've already won!

Flamberge kept up her assault to an increasingly frantic Magolor. As he warped himself backwards, she lit up her sword in flames with the intention of swinging it in an arc and-!

Magolor swirled his hands about and quickly cast a spell she hadn't seen yet.

Her vision went a little blurry. Ouch! That hurt! It felt like she'd been kicked in the chest and had the wind knocked out of her! Some kind of pushback spell? Neat!

Her head was spinning and she shivered a bit in the-

In the-

...in the cold?

Woah. What? When was... the last time she was _cold?_ That couldn't be right... she was a little dizzy, a little tired... that spell just took all the fight out of her. And magic. And magic? She couldn't focus enough to cast any spells, couldn't feel her own magic. Her chest really hurt. She was breathing but it felt like she wasn't. She tried to ask what happened... but it was... hard to... speak... or breathe...

\-------

The second he did it, he felt like he'd made a mistake. The sensation was like pulling on a loose piece of thread on your clothes, only to watch the whole garment completely fall apart. He felt like he'd removed a loadbearing stone from a wall, and it all had come crumbling down.

Flamberge gasped, flinched, backed up. Her hair color faded from a vibrant red to a more natural brown. She clutched at her chest and took a deep breath - it looked like it hurt.

"What- what did... you..." her voice trailed off, she fell to the ground, shaking. The area grew significantly colder - as though a nearby campfire had gone out, or the summer faded to fall... and then fall into winter as there was a distressed cry from the stands, followed by a horrified shout from someone else-

Francisca screamed in horror as Zan Partizanne jolted over immediately, dashing to her fallen sister's side and holding her close. After a moment she turned to the crowd - "Some- somebody call Hyness! _Now!_ "

What had he done?

His breathing quickened as he started to panic, and before anyone could say a word to him, he turned and fled.

\-------

She blinked a couple times. It didn't matter if her eyes were open or closed, because she still couldn't really see, but it was the thought that counted!

Flamberge felt a little warmer now. Still a little chillier than normal - she sluggishly moved a hand to the ground to steady herself, and felt frost crunch under her touch. Wasn't it like... July...?

Whoever was holding her adjusted her in their grip and continued talking. Let's see here... lots of fabric, there was a golden tassle in her face - oh hey, her vision was coming back! - and his voice was kinda high and nasally sounding. Gotta be Hyness.

Oh, and the cold around her was probably from Francisca. Who totally darted in to hug her the second she made a little noise. _Cold!_

"Hey-! Back up Francisca, her flames are just coming back, you'll smother her!"

" _Oh jamanke janastera she's okay-_ "

"Bonjam~" Flamberge tiredly greeted, tossing up a hand in a kind of half-wave, "'s cold. What happened...?"

Zan let out a breath she must've been holding for a while there. "It seems Magolor had one more trick up his metaphorical sleeve. A spell that stops magic from happening altogether. We're all very lucky that Hyness could repair the damage."

Flamberge blinked up at her. "Oh, cool! A magic thing that stops magic. Neat!"

"Berge, your magic is your only life support. He just killed you on the spot with one spell."

"Less neat."

Zan jolted over and took her from Hyness, squeezing her tightly and burying her face in her shoulder. "I am glad that you're okay," she said evenly.

"Love you too, Zan. Still was just sparring like two seconds ago, kinda bruised, hugging hurts _ow-_ "

"Actually it's been about an hour!" Hyness helpfully chirped as Zan gently set her sister back down. Flamberge lifted into an unsteady hover and looked over at an anxious Francisca, who clearly wanted in on the hugs but couldn't because of the cold. She gestured an air hug at her, and Fran squeezed herself tightly in return.

Berge looked around at the crowd of Star Allies, all clearly relieved she was alright. She smiled up at them with a little giggle and waved - yeah, it sucked that she died or whatever, but hey! If they were worried, then clearly she was loved!

It slowly changed to a little frown as she scanned over her audience.

"...where's Magolor?"

\-------

He gazed out quietly at the rolling fields of Cookie Country, up in the Lor's crow's nest.

He synced his breathing with the wind. It was calm, and quiet, and not where everyone was staring in abject horror at the mistake he'd made. No judgement. Just the wind.

His relative peace was interrupted by a familiar feeling - like a sunbeam against his fur, like a soft summer breeze. He shuddered at the warmth of her aura. It was a good feeling, but now it made his heart sink.

She hopped up into the little spot with him. "Uh... hhheyy...? Room for one more?" She greeted him like she didn't know the word. She probably didn't know the word, given her usual greeting was usually... hm.

"Bonjam," Magolor greeted her.

He didn't need to look at her to know she was beaming at him.

The two sat in relative silence for a moment. "So- um, Kirby told me you were sulking up here? I thought you might want to talk."

Magolor turned to look at Flamberge. The bright red of her hair glowing in the sunset was reassuring to him. He scoffed playfully. "Sulking?"

"They were a lil' more polite about it. What's up? Cat for your thoughts?"

"...What?" he said with a laugh as she backtracked, mumbling something like 'messed-up the idiom' and 'what was it again', "Did- did you mean _penny for your thoughts_ or _cat got your tongue_?"

"Shut uuuup!" she whined half-heartedly. "Listen, I just wanna make sure you're doin' alright! Is that such a crime?!"

"You- you want to know if _I'm_ okay? You d-" he choked on his own words, "y-you died."

She stared at him, deep in thought. He wished he could tell what she was thinking... he'd always considered Francisca and Zan Partizanne to be the wiser sisters of the three, but perhaps Flamberge was more than he'd bargained for, maybe she'd have some real words of wisdom to share and-

"I got better." she said with a nonchalant shrug.

He let out a little "ha!" in surprise and amusement.

"I'm serious! I got better, see? Still standing! Still, uh. Floating! I'm used to it, used to this. Are you?"

"...am I?"

"Are you okay? Did you get better?"

Magolor blinked. Had- had he gotten better? She was the hurt one. But she was fine. He was the one hurting.

He took another breath, while Flamberge patiently awaited his response. "...I think I'm a little better now."

She grinned at him, he managed a smile back, and the two just stayed, passively enjoying each other's company for a while.


End file.
